


More Than Project Partners

by jayden_the_anomie, Vasser



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Astronomy, Bathroom, Bathroom Sex, Bite, Biting, Café, Cake, Competition, Confession, Confidence, Confusion, Conversation, Dancing, Desperation, Discussion, Dominant, Dominating, Embarrassment, Excitement, First Kiss, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff, Fluffy, French Kiss, Gentle kiss, Honesty, Impulsive Sex, It's so fluffy I think I'm gonna die, Jealousy, Kinda, Kissing Cheeks, Lies, Lust, M/M, Marking, Marks, Multi, No preperation, Observatory, Passion, Penetration, Plants, Public Sex, Punishment, Quiet, Race, Racing, Rough Sex, Rough kiss, Roughness, Scratching, Sexual Tension, Smiles, Smut, Soft Boys, Softness, Stargazing, Stars, Stumbling, Sweetness, Teasing, Telescope, Tension, Tongues, Undressing, Whispering, botanical gardens, challenge, club, comfortable silence, confusing feelings, cum, cumming, cumming inside, cuteness, fighting for control, happiness, holding back moans, joking, kiss, kissing neck, naming stars, park, pinned down, pleasure - Freeform, public, pure boys, pure feelings, shy boy, sunflower field, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayden_the_anomie/pseuds/jayden_the_anomie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasser/pseuds/Vasser
Summary: Some one shots of what happened after the concert at the end of season 4 of the anime!
Relationships: Aijima Cecil/Amakusa Shion, Hijirikawa Masato/Sumeragi Kira, Hyuuga Yamato/Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo, Ichinose Tokiya/Ootori Eiji, Ittoki Otoya/Ootori Eiichi, Jinguji Ren/Kiryuin Van, Mikado Nagi/Shinomiya Natsuki
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> We wrote these back in 2017! Oh man, it was so long ago!
> 
> We just felt like sharing them with you! Have fun!

It was just after the decisive concert to decide who would be performing for the triple S sporting event. The members of ST🌟RISH were relishing in their victory. QUARTET NIGHT had already congratulated them and headed of somewhere to talk about where they were going to continue on from here. The group of seven were now speaking calmly with HEAVENS, who had almost become like their counterparts.

They were congratulating each other on successful performances, some of the happier members singing the lines they remembered from 'Maji Love Legend Star' (a song all eighteen performers had enjoyed singing together).

Eventually the conversation turned to the 'Duet Idol Project' the two groups had taken part in. Eventually with smiles the friends decided to partner off with their duet partners to do something to celebrate the success of the concert.

Tokiya and Eiiji had decided to go to the park to spend some time relaxing.

Yamato had challenged Syo to a race all the way back to where Syo was living.

Cecil and Shion wanted to go to the big telescope and stargaze.

Ren and Van decided they would go dancing at a club.

Nagi was practically dragging Natsuki off in the direction of a café.

Masato and Kira headed off in the direction of the botanical gardens.

Eiichi and Ittoki made the private decision to go to the old sunflower field and talk about the feelings their song brought out in them.

But none of them realised their evenings wouldn't go as planned...


	2. Tokiya and Eiji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Vasser

Tokiya looked at Eiiji who was sat on the bench next to him. It was night right now and the stars were shining above the two of them, creating a relaxing setting that he couldn't help but appreciate. With the way Eiiji's eyes were shining the ST⭐️RISH singer assumed he appreciated the view too.

"Eiiji, look up." He told the smaller boy with a soft voice, looking up towards the sky himself. The twinkle of the stars above him caused a soft sort of smile to break onto Tokiya's face. They were so beautiful he couldn't help it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Eiiji tilting his head up slightly further. "I think to remember this night we should pick a star each and name them after each other."

The suggestion clearly surprised the HEAVENS member but in a positive way. He brought his gaze back down and looked at his ST⭐️RISH counterpart with curiosity before nodding.

"Alright, Tokiya... It's a good idea!" The brunette cheered, excitement filling his voice. It was honestly a little sweet, how excitable his friend was. Tokiya's face flickered quickly with confusion. Did he really just think of him as sweet? Oh well, it meant nothing anyway. It was only one little thought... He soon settled back into his soft smile and scanned the sky, trying to pick a star. Eventually he spotted the perfect one.

"The North Star; also called 'Cynosura' and 'Navigatora', and now, I'm also giving it the name Eiiji." He said simply with a glance to the other male's direction. The boy was looking at him with a blush and shining eyes, giving Tokiya and indication that he managed to make the HEAVENS singer happy. Good; for some reason he really wanted him to be happy.

"You really think I'm the North Star, Tokiya?!" The other boy seemed to want to confirm it, almost like he just couldn't believe it. Tokiya simply let out a low chuckle and nodded.

"Yeah. The North Star is one of the brightest in the sky, just like you are the happiest and most hopeful member of HEAVENS. That, and no matter the challenge you face you always shine brightly like a beacon for the rest of your group, giving them the boost they need to overcome the challenge. The North Star is perfect for you."

Eiiji blushed faintly before he seemed to think about it. The blue-haired man hoped his friend realised how true it was and how valued he was; not only within HEAVENS but also to others who knew him. A nod and a bright smile from Eiiji confirmed that he believed Tokiya.

"You're right! I guess that is what I'm like... So now I'll find a star that suits you..." Tokiya tried his best not to laugh at how serious his counterpart was. It was sweet that he was taking it so seriously... There was that word again, echoing in his head. 'Sweet, sweet, sweet'. The thought was an unusual one for him and was almost becoming curious.

What was it about Eiiji Otori that kept making him think of these out-of-character thoughts? What was it about him that was so sweet that even the usually-immune Tokiya would notice? It truly was a mystery...

"Aha! I got it!" The sudden cheer broke the ST⭐️RISH member away from his thoughts and made him look at Eiiji with confusion. Maybe he meant he decided on a star?

"You can be Alcor!" The brunette seemed very definitive about the fact that he was Alcor but he was curious what it was about him that made Eiiji think he was that particular star. Alcor was the companion star of Mizar... It was certainly an interesting choice.

He was relieved when his friend seemed to pick up his confusion and smile at him.

"Well, I think you're Alcor because you're a good companion. Even if people don't recognise your kindness it's always there, just like people don't recognise Alcor next to Mizar but it's still always there. Plus, Alcor is a companion star and you're a really good companion." 

It was Tokiya's turn to blush. Eiiji thought he was a good companion and that he was kind... They were things he had never really considered. He believed the shorter male but he had never really added these things to his list of traits before... Eiiji really was just so sweet, the voice in his head kept insisting. The word was so loud in his mind if was almost deafening.

"... That's so sweet, Eiiji." He breathed out quietly, unable to hold his thoughts in any longer. A smile slipped onto his face; a caring and soft smile. He really appreciated the kind words that graced his ears. Eiiji's expression seemed to turn embarrassed very briefly and it just looked so sweet. He couldn't help himself.

Tokiya leaned down and very briefly their lips met. It was only for a short second but it felt like a massive weight was lifted off the two of them in that moment. Warmth flowed through Tokiya's entire body. The moment was short and sweet. That word again, influencing his actions, making him do this... But his mind was too warm and fuzzy to care.

He suddenly noticed the other man with a bright blush, looking both embarrassed and nervous. Tokiya also didn't miss how Eiiji avoided meeting his eyes. The ST⭐️RISH member was about to start regretting what he did and turned his head away until he felt a sudden and very quick pressure on his cheek.

Eiiji had kissed his cheek and now looked even more embarrassed. It was sweet, and Tokiya was alright with admiting that everything about Eiiji was sweet.

He wrapped an arm around Eiiji's shoulders as Eiiji rested his head on Tokiya's shoulder, both of them staring up at the North Star and Alcor; at Tokiya and Eiiji, shining forever.


	3. Syo and Yamato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by jayden_the_anomie

Syo was panting for breath as he reached his home but grinned when he saw Yamato still a little bit behind. That meant he’d won! As the HEAVENS member slowed to a halt, the ST⭐️RISH member smirked. He stared at the taller idol for a moment and gave him a chance to catch his breath. After a minute, the smaller of the two decided to declare his victory. 

“Well look at who lost the race, Yamato.” Syo teased with a smile. The taller of the two stared down at Syo with a look that was kind of intimidating, but also funny. It was a look that seemed to be pure annoyance. 

“Who even cares?! It’s a stupid race! It’s not as if you’re going to win in the long run!” Yamato’s eyes changed from annoyance to arrogance in a matter of seconds. Why did he have the right to be acting like a winner? If he won, it’d be a different situation, but he lost. So why is he getting all narcissistic and arrogant right now?

“Hey! Don’t be such a sore loser! You shouldn’t be getting all high and mighty! I clearly won so I’m clearly better! Going by that logic, I’ll be the winner of our future challenges!” Syo yelled. Silence lingered over the two singers and the tension from the small event prior was rising rapidly. Syo stared at his competitive friend and could see that he still maintained an conceited smile. For some reason, it gave the ST⭐️RISH singer an uneasy feeling. 

“You’re going to win? Is that so pipsqueak?” asked Yamato with a grin. Roughly, he grabbed Syo’s small wrist and dragged him inside his place. Despite the smaller trying to get his wrist out of the other’s grasp, it simply wasn’t happening. It seemed his rival was too strong. In the matter of a minute, he found that the stronger idol had dragged him to his own bedroom. Yamato carelessly pinned Syo to the wall. They just stared for a while. It was really awkward and uncomfortable.

“H-Hey! What’re you-!” Syo’s sentence was cut short when Yamato pressed a firm kiss to the short male’s lips. It caught him completely off guard. He struggled under the other’s strong grip. What was he doing? What’s going on? This was most certainly confusing Syo beyond explanation but at the same time, it felt good. Despite the sensation that was taking over his brain, he brought his hands up to push the other away. Getting the hint, Yamato pulled away with a smirk. 

“I may have lost the race but you wasted all your energy on it, so now I have the upper hand in this little game.” He laughed slightly. That laugh sent a shiver down Syo’s spine. Was this has plan? He lost and now he was doing this to win in his own way. An idea popped into Syo’s head and it caused him to smile deviously. So Yamato thought he was going to win this way did he? Not a chance. Not while he was still standing. He wasn’t going to be pushed around by the HEAVENS idol. 

“You aren’t going to win that easy, Yamato.” Syo said with a mischievous beam. Yamato returned the look and released a short and quiet laugh. 

“There’s my formidable rival.” Those were the words that sent the ST⭐️RISH singer into his competitive mode once more. No chance was he going to get owned by this HEAVENS member of all the people. He took a hold of Yamato and pushed him backwards until the both of them stumbled back onto the bed. Syo reconnected their lips in a kiss, which was more passionate than the previous one. Syo bit his duet partner’s bottom lip in an attempt to make things more heated. The other refused and that didn’t gain approval from the short idol. He pulled away.

“Well it looks like someone’s playing hard to get.” He whispered in Yamato’s ear.

“Well it looks like someone’s getting nowhere.” The taller retorted. After that, in a swift motion, he flipped both of them over. It was now Syo that was pinned down and this time, it would be an uphill struggle to make the tables turn. Besides, it was like Yamato had stated earlier, Syo had used all his strength and energy on their race. On the other hand, Yamato still had some energy left, so he was already at an advantage. 

Should I just give in? I mean, it’s likely I won’t win but giving up isn’t like me… Syo thought to himself. Yamato interrupted his thoughts by trailing a hand up the ST⭐️RISH member’s shirt. Syo’s breathing hitched and he somehow found himself gripping onto the HEAVENS member as if his life depended on it. His hands continued to trail all over and the other man’s grip got tighter by the second. This happened for another minute or so, until Yamato leaned down and attacked his friend’s neck. He began to suck just underneath Syo’s collarbone, which made him release a quiet moan. 

“Ya-Yamato…” Syo mumbled. The lust was starting to cloud his brain and he felt himself getting hotter and hotter. Yamato moved away and quickly pulled off Syo’s shirt. His hands worked their way down the smaller’s body and he followed along with his tongue. Syo shifted his knee to create friction against the other’s erection.

“Damn Syo… I want you…” The HEAVENS singer groaned under his breath. Syo tangled his fingers in the taller man’s hair and pulled him up and locked him in a kiss in which he instantly inserted his tongue into the other’s mouth. Their tongues battled with each other and at the same time, Syo was struggling with the button on Yamato’s jeans. Each of them pulled away for a sharp intake of air, before reconnecting. Eventually Yamato undid Syo’s trousers and pulled them away along with his boxers. 

“Jesus…” Syo panted heavily. Yamato backed away for a moment and practically tore of his trousers and underwear. He soon crawled back and smirked down at Syo. Without a warning, Yamato pushed his dick into the partner he competed with. Syo clenched his teeth and his eyes squeezed shut. Yamato smiled at this sight. 

“You’re so attractive in this state Syo…” Yamato whispered in a husky voice straight into Syo’s ear. The words alone made him want the guy in front of him even more than before.

“Dang it! Stop making me wait! I need you dammit!” Syo cried out in want. The lust deepened within Yamato’s dark orange eyes and he made a thrust straight into the small male. Syo called out in pleasure. His hands dug into Yamato’s back once more. His thrusts continued at an uneven pace and that made it feel so much better. It was so amazing and it was a sensation like nothing either of them had experienced before. 

“This feels so… ah…” Yamato groaned as he rocked his hips back and forth in a sharp motion. Syo was being drowned in the pleasure. His brain couldn’t function properly. Everything was beginning to become unbearable. Yamato was getting more and more rough with each second. Lust and pleasure was clouding Syo’s brain. He swore he couldn’t even remember his own name. All his mind was focused on was this immense feeling and Yamato. Nothing else mattered right now. Nothing at all. 

“Oh my god Yamato… I-I… ah…” Syo’s words became random mumbling and phrases as Yamato hit a certain point that felt so much greater than anything he’d previously experienced in this period of time. Seeming to get the idea, Yamato repeated going into that same spot at a fast pace. It felt incredible. It felt so many things. Syo latched onto Yamato and he became a little aware to his surroundings. The only noises were the moans, the pants. It was just them in this moment.  
“Syo… I’m going to…” Yamato panted.

“So am I… Y-Yamato!” Syo shouted. With that, Syo came. During that moment, he swore he could see stars. His entire vision went white and he couldn’t even remember where he was. It was that very sight that made Yamato reach his climax. Yamato pulled out and flopped beside Syo on the bed. 

“We should… do this more… often…” Yamato said through heavy breaths. Syo let out a short chuckle.

“Don’t push your luck.” Syo smirked. Yamato wrapped his arms around Syo and smiled to himself.

“I told you I’d win this game.” Yamato mumbled. 

With that, they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	4. Cecil and Shion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by jayden_the_anomie

Cecil glanced through the telescope with a bright smile on his face. The stars were truly beautiful tonight. He was really happy that he could view them with his friend, Shion. To begin with, they didn’t really have an understanding but when they finally managed to break through all the misunderstandings, a beautiful friendship formed. The stars were truly an amazing gift to the world. The ST⭐️RISH singer grinned towards his friend from HEAVENS.

“This is so amazing, Shion! The stars are beautiful tonight! They seem to be so much brighter than usual!” Cecil exclaimed with a huge smile that expanded from ear to ear. Shion glanced back at the happy-go-lucky man beside him with a subtle grin on his face. The HEAVENS member smiling used to be such a rare sight and it warmed Cecil’s heart to see the quiet boy coming out of his shell some more. After all, smiles are what make the world go round.

“Yeah. They are really bright. I think they’re quite pretty to look at.” Shion replied with a soft smile beginning to show more visibly. They both redirected their gazes to the night sky that was decorated with the bright, twinkling stars. Despite not admitting it out loud, the happy ST⭐️RISH singer couldn’t imagine seeing this sight with anyone except his closest friend, Shion. It was embarrassing to an extent, but he was sure everyone had a friend that they treasured above all the others. The stars were reflecting in Shion’s purple eyes, which made them seem to have a glint in them. It was quite fascinating of what effect stars could have to Cecil. 

“Which star looks brightest to you?” Cecil asked his companion in curiosity. Shion turned his direction towards Cecil. He flashed a quick smile as if to say “of course you’d suggest something like this”. He turned his attention to the awaiting sky and looked through the telescope to analyse the stars. The way he was looking so thoughtfully and making sure he picked the very brightest one to him was quite admirable to Cecil. 

“I think that one’s the brightest in the sky.” Shion stated. He pulled Cecil to the telescope and smiled brightly. “It’s the one right in the centre of the view you have right now.” 

Cecil looked at the star Shion had shown him. It truly was a bright star. Compared to all its surroundings, it stood out by a mile. It was almost like a beacon. The ST⭐️RISH member just knew with how bright it was that people all over the earth could see it and use it as a ray of hope. It was that kind of star in his opinion. He took his eye away from the scope and looked back to the somewhat quiet HEAVENS idol. 

“That really is a bright star Shion! It’s amazing! You found a good one!” Cecil exclaimed with happiness. Shion gave another smile. It was one that almost looked… cute? Yeah, definitely cute. People call their friends cute all the time so Cecil could call him that. He got up and spun Shion around while laughing. After all, it’s incredibly fun spinning around. They stopped when Shion fell over and accidentally pulled Cecil down with him. It was silent for a moment but then they both burst into laughter. They both got up again.

“So which one do you think is the brightest, Cecil?” Shion enquiries with a hint of childish curiosity in his voice. In a burst of excitement, Cecil positioned himself in front of the telescope and rotated it until he could see the star that was obviously going to be the brightest one no matter which stars tried to compete. The North Star.

“Shion. Come take a look. It’s by far the brightest star in the sky. It’s the North Star!” Cecil stepped aside to allow Shion access to the telescope once more. Despite the telescope being partially in the way, Cecil could see the HEAVENS singer’s eyes sparkle with joy at the sight of the star. It made him extremely happy to see Shion happy by something he’d shown him. The reason as to why it made him happy was irrelevant. The fact was that it made him happy. That’s all that mattered to him. The white-haired idol turned to Cecil with an excited and happy look. 

“That star is amazing! It really is the brightest one! It’s even brighter than the one I found! I can’t believe such a star exists!” Shion excitedly stated. Cecil felt something tug at his heart but in a good way. It was something he’d never felt this strongly before. Sure the stars were amazing but he needed to put this feeling out in the open now. They could get back to the stars after this had been dealt with. 

“Shion… close your eyes for a second.” Cecil said gently with a smile. Shion looked a little confused but closed his eyes nonetheless. Cecil took a deep breath and leaned in closer. He connected with Shion in a gentle and soft kiss. The two of them remained like that for a moment that lasted for a reasonable amount of time. After it was over, Cecil pulled away and Shion opened his eyes. They looked into each other’s eyes and smiled lightly at each other. 

“Cecil I don’t know how to explain what I felt just then. My heart started racing and I felt all tingly. It’s love right?” Shion said with a light blush painted on his face. 

“It appears the muses have blessed us with these feelings. Thank you muses for these feelings that we share.” Cecil beamed brightly as he glanced up to the sky for a brief second. Shion returned the expression and stepped closer to Cecil. He pulled the ST⭐️RISH member into a warm hug and Cecil hugged back tightly. 

“I’m happier than I’ve ever been before. Cecil thank you for this.” whispered Shion cheerfully. Cecil gripped the other a little tighter. It was as if he thought if let go, it’d all disappear. That wasn’t true though. Right now he had these beautiful feelings and he had.

“Shion. Let’s make sure to move forward from here. We’ll do great things within our careers and personal life. Will you help me make that dream come true?” Cecil smiled. Both of them pulled away from the hug and looked at each other again. It was silent but it was a comfortable silence. 

“I’d love to make the dream come true with you.” Shion answered. 

Cecil reached out his hand and Shion happily took the other’s hand. Together they walked away from the telescope into the night. From this moment onwards, they would make their dreams come true together.


	5. Ren and Van

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ²

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Vasser

They had been dancing at the club for nearly an hour and Ren was starting to build a sweat. With a glance to his left he saw that Van's face was also glistening with a thin sheet of it. Naturally over the course of the evening a lot of girls had heard of them and had wanted to dance with them. Some had even been at their concert, and others were fans of their duet track 'Lovely Eyes'.

Though some of the girls had gotten a bit carried away and had tried to push him closer to Van or vice versa. It was weird, the kind of thing only the otaku obsessive kind of fans would do. Oh well, had to entertain the crowd.

At some points Van's thighs had brushed against his when they were moving around but they had given each other space. Both of them had gone a little red at those times but it was surely just coincidental. It was hot in the club after all; so many people cramped into one small space.

Ren noticed how Van was also swamped by women and felt a coil of something rotten in his stomach. Jealousy. He didn't get why he was jealous. Maybe it was just because none of the little lambs were even giving him a second glance and they were all going for his project partner? That was probably it, though it was still pretty bad of him to get envious over something as petty as that...

If he ignored the feeling for long enough he could just dance it away. Or he thought he could, until another dancer accidentally bumped into him, knocking him backwards and sending him flying straight into Van...

The other male stumbled then paused his dancing when he realised Ren had crashed into him. Ren flushed red at the fact he had fallen into the other male and he could have sworn Van blushed too... It was so hard to tell in the dim lighting and the heat. The ST⭐️RISH member decided it must have been nothing as only a second later Van was laughing and joking.

"Is this your way of saying you're falling for me~? Or are you starting to lose your coordination and talent for dance?" The other guy said, his brown eyes glittering with mirth and amusement. Trust Van to be the one to find this funny while Ren's whole body seemed to have been overcome by a rush of heat and something else unidentifiable.

"Shut up, someone just knocked me over. Don't joke about it." The ginger sighed out loudly, trying to make himself sound annoyed when in reality he was embarrassed by his harmless teases. He really needed to take his mind off of whatever the devil this was. "Besides, who would fall for you when there are so many beautiful ladies here that are far better looking than you~?" He teased back, winking in the direction of the girls.

Some of the girls seemed to swoon over his comment but Van seemed unphased by his teases. Possibky because he thought he didn't really mean it. Not that it mattered to Ren. Although the reason was revealed whether it matter or not, and it wasn't the expected one. 

"Really? You went rather red when you fell into me." The brunette pointed out with a triumphant expression bursting out on his face. Some of the girls suddenly muttered in agreement, saying that he was actually pretty red and still was.

Ren quickly came up with a retort, not wanting to face what his redness could really mean. 

"It's just because it's hot in here. Don't flatter yourself, Van." He said nonchalantly, looking off to the distance like he couldn't care less when really he was panicking, his heart beating at at least one hundred miles an hour.

"Then you should go and cool off!" The other man said. He started dragging Ren off to the men's bathrooms, making him annoyed but also nervous. Why the thought of him alone with Van made him anxious he may never know; he just knew it made him extremely nervous.

Once they were in the bathroom everything went quiet and it suddenly started to feel like they were completely alone. Tension crackled between the two men as their eyes met in the bathroom, twinkling brown meeting glistening blue.

"Why lie, Ren? I know embarrssment when I see it." He said simply, causing Ren to scoff and look away from the other singer. Would he have to face what his blush really meant? The feelings held behind it?

Hands on his face suddenly caused Ren to snapped back to reality. Van's hands rested on both his cheeks. They felt nice and cold and managed to tone down the blush on his cheeks, keeping his face cold. It was actually a nice feeling after the heat of the dance room next door.

Ren allowed himself to shut his eyes but soon flung them back open when he felt a rough pressure on his lips. Van was kissing him, and he wasn't bothering to be gentle about it. The ST⭐️RISH singer was conflicted for a little while but soon gave into what he clearly desired, kissing back with matching force. 

However Van broke the kiss shortly after he started kissing back. Ren gave Van a foul look and Van simply chuckled at him, playing with a strand of his hair.

"All things in good time, Jinguji... But first, say why you really went so red earlier." He demanded, pushing a hand through his dark hair. Ren honestly couldn't believe the nerve of the guy! As if he didn't know the reason already!

"Fine, fine. I was embarrassed getting so close to you!" He said with a serious expression. Honestly, he thought Van would accept that but Ren soon felt a slight stinging sensation on his neck, letting out a grunt of surprise. As the sting subsided he brought his hand up to his neck and felt marks that weren't there before. "What did you bite me for?" He asked in pure surprise.

"Yes~. Every single time you tell me a lie your neck is going to get bitten~. Understand?" The HEAVENS member explained, making Ren's face heat up once again. The feeling of the bite before had been painful but there had also been something sensual about his threat.

With no words spoken he nodded which earned a satisfied smile from Van. Silence descended around the two and it became apparent that Van was waiting for another answer. He couldn't think of anything else so the long-haired man looked at him and gave the same answer. 

"Because I was embarrassed! You said yourself earlier that you saw embarrassment on my face!" He repeated with an exasperated expression, believing that was the answer. Another rough bite to the other side of his neck proved it wasn't and caused the blue-eyed male to let out a long noise of pain. He couldn't understand why he thought he was lying when he had truly been embarrassed.

"What did I tell you Jinguji? Lies. Embarrassment is only half of the story, and half a story is as bad as a lie." Van bit him again just below his Adam's Apple to make a point, causing Ren to let out another noise of pain that made the moment feel almost dirty.

Ren tried to think back to the moment he fell into Van, not wanting to be bitten again. The bites were too sensual and full of filthy promise that he felt like just one more would tip him over the edge. And suddenly he knew the answer; just like that he got it.

"P-physical contact with you sent some kind of hot flush through me. I guess going red was a result of that..." Kisses on all of the places that had been bitten, replacing the previous pain with a careful tenderness. It was a nice feeling and Ren couldn't help but relax when he felt it.

"There we go, there's the truth~." The brunette purred out to his ST⭐️RISH counterpart, sending another hot flush through Ren. Van connected their lips into another passionate kiss and dragged Ren into one of the toilet cubicles while they were kissing. He only pulled away again to lock the cubicle.

Ren was starting to become less stunned by the revelation of him liking guys as well as girls, causing him to get a little more into this. He let a playful smile form on his face before he nipped Van's lower lip in a teasing fashion.

"Only a door is separating us from over one hundred other people. That just seems exciting~." He purred before he felt himself get pushed against the cubicle wall by Van. They both had the same glint in their eyes and the ginger knew they were both thinking of the same thing. 

Without another word they started to feverishly kiss again, almost like they were desperate for the taste of each other. Van carefully nipped Ren's lower lip, making the man open his mouth in a gasp. Van tried to get his tongue into his partner's mouth instantly but there was resistance. The tongues of the two battled aggressively, trying to gain power over each other. This lasted a few minutes before Ren made a fatal movement that allowed Van to secure the dominance they had been battling for.

Ren simply decided to enjoy it as Van explored his mouth with the muscle, groaning in satisfaction nearly every time their tongues met each other. It was heavenly.

When the HEAVENS singer finally pulled away they were both panting for breath, their faces flushed red, Ren still pinned against the wall. To be honest he found his position very compromising but it was a price he was willing to pay for this satisfied feeling.

"Hm, I say we do our own little dance right here. What do you say Van~?" He cooed suggestively into the other guy's ear, earning a faint blush and a slightly arrogant smirk. He didn't care about the fact he was boosting Van's ego, Ren was interested in nothing but fun now.

"I knew you wanted me Jinguji~!" He jibed playfully before making quick work on both of their shirts, pulling them off with a wide grin. Ren was starting to get quite excited from the activities but he thought everything could use a little more spice. The ST⭐️RISH member beamed mischeviously before leaning down and kissing Van's stomach. He was more than pleased when he earned a pleased moan from the other guy in the process.

The HEAVENS singer pulled Ren back up to face him by his shoulders and he leaned in, biting the ginger's left shoulder roughly in what Ren assumed was a punishment. It seemed even more sexual than before and Ren couldn't help but let out a long moan.

"Bad. Come on, let me have control of this Ren~." Van said simply before stripping the two of them down to their boxers. Ren noticed how Van's had quite a lump in, but then again his did too. Van's eyes were practically sparkling with glee at this point. "This should be interesting."

Ren simply grabbed the waistband of his own boxers and pulled them down unnecessarily slowly, clearly teasing the other man. With a flicker of an expression the ocean-eyed vocalist knew he had provoked his counterpart.

Van seemed like he couldn't get his own boxers off fast enough and once his member was free he thrusted straight into Ren, causing a painful sensation all throughout Ren's body. This was not how he had anticipated this would go and he had not been at all prepared for it.

"Ow! Y-You... Who said you could do that?" He asked his brown-eyed partner through deep breaths, trying to adjust to the feeling of this new activity. It wasn't easy at it hurt but again the pain seemed somewhat sexual. Probably because this very clearly was sexual.

Van looked like he was about to provide an answer until the bathroom door opened and three male voices could be heard on the other side of the locked cubicle door. This caused Ren to freeze. The idea of being caught before had seemed thrilling but that was when they were just kissing. Now the thought of being spotted like this was just downright terrifying.

"Be quiet~. We don't want to be caught...~." Van said it in a breathless whisper barely loud enough for Ren to hear. Then he started to move. The sensation was still agonising and Ren had to bite his lip hard to stop himself from crying out, but soon the pain was fading and he was biting his lip to surpress a very different sound.

Just as he started to think he could keep it in he felt a bite on the back of his neck and a light growl bubbled in his throat, almost silent. It was almost as if Van was trying to make them get caught. Soon enough the voices were gone and they were alone again. The ST⭐️RISH singer finally let out a long moan and felt himself get more excited from this.

He hadn't expected to survive being quiet but he had done it and now he felt like he was on top of the world. Occasionally the two idols would let out short gasps or long moans of each others names, letting each other know the pleasure they were feeling. 

Eventually Van hit a spot in Ren that drove both of them wild. They picked up the pace and Van ended up leaving long scratches on Ren's back. With a sudden cry they both released at the same time then quickly pulled away from each other, scrambling to get dressed.

Once they had cleaned up and there was no evidence of their activities left the two left the bathroom and walked out of the club together, a happy buzz enveloping their minds. One thing they agreed on was that they were definitely doing that again.


	6. Natsuki and Nagi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by jayden_the_anomie

Natsuki sat with a slice of cake in front of him on the table. Opposite him was Nagi of HEAVENS with the same food on a plate on the table. It had been 100% Nagi’s idea to come to this café. He’d practically dragged the ST⭐️RISH singer here. Natsuki wasn’t really complaining though. He did appreciate that he’d get to eat some cake with Nagi. Despite his arrogant nature, Natsuki didn’t deem him to as bad as everyone shaped him up to be. Surely he had good intentions right? Anyway, this silence was starting to get kind of bad. Maybe one of them should break the silence. 

“So Nagi, HEAVENS did a pretty good job with their performance earlier.” Natsuki said cheerily as he ate a little bit of cake. Nagi smirked and crossed his arms in that conceited way he does. Natsuki internally rolled his eyes at this reaction and smiled. Honestly, this kid was way too stuck up sometimes. Perhaps it’s just the fact that he wants his group to be the best but either way, Natsuki was willing to deal with it. It’s just the way the younger of the two was. You can’t change somebody’s nature.

“Well, of course, it’s HEAVENS after all. We bring our best to the table with every performance we partake in.” Nagi’s face looked proud and happy. After he’d said that, his voice lowered to a quieter tone and he mumbled something. Would it be rude if Natsuki asked what he said? Not really but he still felt awkward to ask whatever he said. In the end, he decided to just go ahead and ask. It’s not as if Nagi was going to attack him or be angry. They were friends after all. 

“What was that last thing you said? You mumbled it and I’m just wondering.” He said to the other with a typical and state-of-the-art Natsuki grin. Nagi averted his eyes to the ground for a second. This was so weird yet nice. The young idol was never usual seen in a vulnerable state. This is something nobody had probably seen before. Natsuki tilted his head a little to see if he could see Nagi’s face more clearly, until the HEAVENS member turned to look at the naïve, older singer. 

“I said that ST⭐️RISH did a good job too…” Nagi repeated with a half-smile creeping onto his lips. This took Natsuki by complete shock. Nagi was complimenting ST⭐️RISH? Nagi Mikado was complimenting ST⭐️RISH?! Natsuki couldn’t help but to smile. This was so out of character for Nagi, but he’d take as much of this Nagi as he could get. Natsuki thought him being all friendly and vulnerable was so adorable. It just made him want to hug Nagi so much!

“Nagi! You’re being so kind about our performance! I’m so glad to see you being so nice!” Natsuki yelled in joy. Nagi ate a chunk of cake and hummed the tune of Heaven’s Gate to himself. In the opinion of Natsuki, it looked as if the youngest HEAVENS singer wanted to say something else. Obviously, he wasn’t going to pressure Nagi into saying anything, so he didn’t bring up that lingering thought in his mind.

The silence took a seat at the table with them and they both finished their cake. They really had nothing better to do at this current point. After ten minutes, the thought was still lingering with Natsuki. He wanted to say something so badly. The way Nagi was just staring out of the window and not saying anything at all was almost unsettling. Even if it meant dealing with his arrogance, he just wanted Nagi to speak up and say something, especially if he had something to say. 

“Nagi are you okay?” Natsuki inquired quietly. He’d said it without even processing what was happening. He’d just said that without thinking about it. Nagi turned his head to the direction Natsuki was and he suddenly looked like his confident self again. 

“Yeah I’m absolutely fine. I just zone out sometimes. It’s normal.” Nagi replied with a giggle. Natsuki sighed. Of course he was quick to jump to conclusions. Of course Nagi was fine. He’s Nagi after all. It’s not as if he’d be upset when he has so much confidence and is so happy with everything he does. The older idol smiled to himself.

“Natsuki, there is actually something I need to say. It’s quite important in my eyes.” Nagi grinned. Natsuki was already eager to listen. He knew the HEAVENS singer had something else to say and now he was going to hear it. 

“Go ahead Nagi. Say whatever you need to.” Natsuki gestured for him to continue. On the outside, he maintained a fairly composed nature. Well no, he was actually smiling like an idiot. However, on the inside he was bursting with many emotions simultaneously. Nagi stood from his seat and dragged into the other side of the table so he could sit next to Natsuki when he said this. Natsuki found this quite amusing but he wasn’t going to insult or judge. Nagi could do what he wanted. Either way, he was about to say something important.

“Well, I feel like you’re the best singer in ST⭐️RISH. I mean, the others are great too but in my opinion, you’re the best one. Seeing as you’re such a strong and independent singer, you deserve the best of everything. Clearly, I’m the best so you and I would be a good fit.” Nagi explained as a faint blush dusted on his cheeks. Natsuki grinned widely and engulfed Nagi in a hug. He couldn’t contain his happiness. What Nagi said was just so cute! Who knew Nagi had words like that in him?

“That was so cute Nagi! My heart just exploded with happiness!” Natsuki shouted in a cheerful tone. Nagi laughed for once and returned the smile to Natsuki. He hugged Natsuki back in return and they sat holding each other for a couple of minutes. 

“Well I’m certainly glad that you didn’t deprive yourself of the best because you definitely deserve it Natsuki.” Nagi flashed a smile. For a moment, Natsuki couldn’t tell whether he was bragging or not but that didn’t matter at all. Nagi leaned over and placed a kiss on the other’s cheek. Afterwards, he flashed a goofy grin and stuck his tongue out in a playful manner. 

Just from this short experience, Natsuki could already tell this was going to be the starting event that would lead to many great things. Sure there’d be challenges and rough patches too but neither of the two singers cared about that. They’d make it through somehow because they’re both strong personalities. And no matter how long the days become, the strength will make sure they both see it through to the end.


	7. Masato and Kira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by jayden_the_anomie

The two idols admired the plants that surrounded the both of them. Masato didn’t know where to look. All of the plants were incredible. From the tall trees to the exotic plants, this botanical garden had everything. The ST⭐️RISH member looked at Kira with a content look. It was a nice experience to see these elegant plants with the HEAVENS singer because he knew Kira would definitely appreciate it. 

“The plants on display here are much more exquisite than anything I’ve seen before. What do you think of them, Masato?” Kira questioned with a soft smile. The ST⭐️RISH singer grinned as he took another glance at his surroundings. There was no denial in his mind that what his companion said had been true. He shared the same opinion. All the different coloured flowers made an incredible contrast with the way they were arranged. Being with Kira made it better. Due to his calm and composed approach to everything, it was just a comfortable feeling being with the HEAVENS member. 

“I completely agree with your opinion. Everything here is so well cared for and the air is so clean and fresh. It’s very calming.” Masato answered with a nod of agreement. Quiet echoed through the garden. It wasn’t anything awkward. On the contrary, the silence added to the calming atmosphere that washed over them. Masato reached out his hand and tenderly ran his fingers along the petals of a pale blue flower. 

“You know, I really enjoyed singing that duet with you.” Kira stated softly. This brought a smile to the blue-haired male’s face. It was nice to know that Kira enjoyed the duet as much as he did. The song truly meant a lot to Masato because it showed everyone that he was prepared to make his own decisions. It made him feel independent and free to chase his aspirations. Maybe Kira felt the same. After all, it was a song that also gave him the chance to declare his own independence. Masato was actually very thankful that Kira had been there. If it weren’t for him, he may have given up on ST⭐️RISH.

“Yeah. The song really opened my eyes. During and after Lasting Oneness, I felt like a different person. I felt like I could take on the world. If it weren’t for you, I may have done what was forced upon me and I would’ve regretted it for the rest of my life.” Masato replied happily. Kira looked thoughtful for a moment, but he soon returned to a poker face. He silently admired the flower that Masato had previously looked at. 

“It’s funny…” Kira muttered with a small grin. Masato turned his attention to the other. What was funny? He probably didn’t mean literally something to laugh at. Knowing Kira, he most likely meant something was peculiar. Either way, it had piqued the ST⭐️RISH interest. 

“What’s so funny Kira?” Masato asked. Kira looked into the other’s eyes. His golden eyes contained a look that the ST⭐️RISH member hadn’t seen in them before. Happiness. Sure he’d been happy or content before, but his eyes had never shown the emotion this clearly.

“While I was singing with you, I felt like a flower.” Kira stated. Masato smiled. He never expected the fellow singer to come out with something like that. It was kind of sweet, but at the same time, he was confused as to what he meant. 

“That’s a nice sentiment and all but could you maybe explain to me what you mean.” Masato said. 

“Well that’s going to be quite a clear answer. All flowers begin as seeds and they all have the same fate, which is to grow. However, they all grow into different flowers. Every single one of them is unique. That’s why. It’s my way of saying that I have chosen my own route.” Kira explained.  
Something about the answer made Masato feel a burst of cheerfulness. As he listened to that very answer, he realised how similar the two of them actually were. It made sense now it had been explained to him for how it really was. Kira was just like him. He was just like Kira. It was then that he felt his heartbeat increase. This feeling was something he’d only ever experienced once before. Right now Masato swore he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Without another word being said, he reached out and took Kira’s hand. The HEAVENS singer looked over in a brief shock. 

“Don’t think anything of it… I…” The words seemed to disappear from his mind. What was he meant to say? Masato just kept a firm grasp on Kira’s pale hand. 

“Masato I understand what you’re trying to say. I think we’re feeling similar things.” Kira smiled as he squeezed Masato’s hand in return. They both looked at each other and simultaneously leaned in and kissed each other gently. It was only brief but it was enough for the both of them. It was a gesture that described what words couldn’t explain. 

This was a feeling that gave the both of them everything they needed. Now they could progress with the thought in mind that they had each other to go into the future. Everything made sense now. They needed each other to overcome the challenges that blocked their destiny. Without them realising, they were each missing a piece and now they were both whole.


	8. Ittoki and Eiichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Vasser

Ittoki was lying on the ground of the dead sunflower field, Eiichi lying barely a foot away from him. A comfortable silence had filled the air for the past ten minutes as the two of the looked up at the night sky and simply reflected on themselves as people and their time together. It was relaxing and Ittoki had found that he understood himself better taking this time to review.

Despite the silence though Eiichi's presence was extremely obvious to him and helped him to stay calm as he thought about himself. For once he felt like someone was truly here with him in full spirit; someone similar to himself with conflicting feelings.

Eventually the silence seemed a little heavy to the redhead so he turned onto his side, facing the HEAVENS singer with a bright smile. It would be nice to just speak to him and to hear his thoughts on tonight's performances as well as to hear what their duet had brought out in him.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked the taller male curiously, a genuine smile on his face. At the noise Eiichi turned to face Ittoki and grinned a little himself. 

"I was thinking about our duet project. The song was truly soul-shaking and I couldn't help but feel proud of myself when we recorded it." Ittoki heard him say this but couldn't help but feel like it might not be the whole truth. Eiichi must have seen the thought on his face because his expression turned a little more serious before he finally spoke again. "That, and I hoped that I could make my father proud with my talent for singing. I wanted to be the one to show him that it wasn't all about figures."

The ST⭐️RISH member's eyes widened in surprise at the words and he suddenly reached out his arm, gripping his friend's hand gently with his own. It sounded almost sad when he said it and Otoya felt extremely bad for him. He wanted to help him and to show him that he didn't need his father's approval.

"I thought it was amazing Eiichi. The performance HEAVENS did tonight too. Even if he's blinded right now your dad will look back one day and be truly proud of you and the rest of your group." Ittoki said with a bold certainty that rang with optimism and positivity. He didn't miss how Eiichi gave his hand a light squeeze after the words, making him smile. He was glad he could make him happy.

Another silence descended over them but it wasn't nearly as long as last time. Before he knew it Eiichi had gotten even closer and was giving his hand another squeeze. He had a grin on his face as always once again and he was chuckling slightly.

"I'm curious, what did our song make you think? What did it make you feel?" The HEAVENS member asked Otoya, making him hum slightly in thought. The question was an interesting one. He put some thought into his answer, going a little red at the contact between them suddenly.

"Next Door made me feel... It brought up a lot of negative feelings, it made me insecure and negative... But eventually it also led to me realising that I didn't need to be happy all the time. It's ok not to smile for everyone all the time. I'm allowed to talk about my problems too."

Ittoki thought he saw something flash in Eiichi's eyes and suddenly found himself pinned down in the overgrown grass of the dead field. The long strands of it tickled his face and made him whimper as he stared up to the brunette with wide red eyes.

Without any words Eiichi started kissing at Ittoki's neck, leaving the redhead stunned and speechless. The kisses left faint tingling sensations all over his throat. It was a curious feeling that Ittoki didnt quite understand, all he knew was that he liked this; he wanted these kisses.

Soon Eiichi pulled away from his neck and Ittoki realised he was examining his expression.

"Good! Good! That expression with half-lidded eyes, parted lips, tinted cheeks... You must show me more, Ittoki...~." He purred into the other's ear. Ittoki's eyes shot wide open at this and he blushed far more deeply, wondering what on earth had actually brought out this behaviour in Eiichi. Why was he doing these things to him?

Eiichi saw his expression and his eyes shone. The ST⭐️RISH singer couldn't help but feel like his HEAVENS counterpart was laughing at him inwardly at first, but then he noticed a warmth in the glistening and a softness in the curl of his lips.

"Why?" Otoya breathed out almost shyly, metting Eiichi's eyes with his own. Noticing Eiichi grin a little he assumed it was something positive... Either that or he found the question funny in some way.

"Because I feel like I want to become bonded to you through more than music. I want our souls to be tightly bound and for one to feel what the other feels. Because I want you to belong to me..." Eiichi sounded so sincere that Ittoki couldn't believe it. Sure, it wasn't what he had been expecting, but this was nice... Otoya wanted that too.

Nervously the redhead leaned up and pecked Eiichi's lips to communicate the shared feelings. To his surprise the male pinning him down blushed faintly and bit his lip before composing himself.

"You're just so cute Ittoki..." He whispered into his ear lovingly which caught him off guard. But he liked it and he knew that from now on he and Eiichi would complete each other. With no other words they leaned closer and let their lips meet again, determined to love each other until they were no longer lonely and beyond that.


End file.
